MAC (Monster Attacking Crew)
MAC (short for Monster Attacking Crew) was a fictional defense force formed by Captain Dan Moroboshi in Ultraman Leo. Team Members The M.A.C is one of the most radically different Ultra support teams. As mentioned above, the captain is Dan Moroboshi, who is Ultraseven deprived of his ability to transform. MAC also has a flowing membership. Members get killed off and replaced with frightening rapidity. To top it all off, MAC gets annihilated mid-series (Episode 40). There are (were) bases in orbit above North and South America, Africa, Northern Europe, and Japan. This is in addition to numerous land-based bases as well. Leaders *Full name: Dan Moroboshi *Age:30 Jersey Number: 1 *Status: Alive *First Appearance: Episode 1 The leader of M.A.C. and the human disguise of Ultraseven. In the battle with Alien Magma and Gillas Brothers, he was wounded and lost his transformation ability. He would sometimes train Gen after he was defeated as Leo. He went missing after the first Saucer Monster - Silver Bloome arrived on Earth and destroyed M.A.C.'s base. In episode 40 he returned with a new look and a mustache. In the final episode, he appears as Ultraseven in Gen's dream before Gen battles the final Saucer Monster - Black End. - Captain Kuroda= *Full name: Akio Kuroda *Age: 24 *Jersey Number: 3 *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Killed by Vekira. *First Appearance: Episode 1 The third M.A.C member. He is the first vice captain of MAC. His plane was smashed by Vekira in episode 8 killing him. He is portrayed by So Kuroda. - Captain Hirayama= *Full name: Atsushi Hirayama *Age: Unknown *Jersey Number: Unknown *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Strangled and thrown to a tree by a Alien Flip illusion *First Appearance: Episode 9 The next M.A.C member to be a leader after Kuroda. He did not talk much but he was a good strategist in battle. In episode 15, he was killed by Alien Flip. He is portrayed by Nobuo Hirasawa. - Member Satoh= *Full name: Daisuke Satoh *Age: Unknown *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Swallowed alive by Silver Bloome The final commander of M.A.C. He was a kind person, but was killed by Silver Bloome. He is portrayed by Shigeo Tedzuka. }} Normal Members *Full name: Gen Ohtori *Age:20 *Status: Alive History: The protagonist and the No.7 M.A.C team member. After his homeworld planet L77 was destroyed by Alien Magma, he moved to Earth. He was a coach in the South Town Club. After the battle with Alien Magma and Gillas Brothers he was invited to join M.A.C. His girlfriend was the member of the South Town Club but was killed by the first Saucer Monster - Silver Bloome. After the M.A.C and South Town Club were destroyed, he lived in Mei san's house. After defeating Black End he decided to travel to a unknown place,leaving Earth. - Member Akashi= *Full name: Kiyohiko Akashi *Age: 20 *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Alien Boze destroyed the plane he was driving. The sixth M.A.C member. He has a extremely knowledgeable in fixing any broken machines but he had a poor relationship with Gen. In episode 19, he was killed by Alien Boze. He is portrayed by Kenji Oshima. - Member Aoshima= *Full name: Ichiro Aoshima *Age: 22 *Status: deceased **Cause of death: Unknown (Possibly eaten by Silver Bloome) The fifth M.A.C member. He loved battle, especially the battles with monsters and aliens. He is portrayed by Mieko Mita. - Member Shirakawa= *Full name: Junko Shirakawa *Age: 20 *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Swallowed alive by Silver Bloome The eighth M.A.C member. While mainly working at communications in the M.A.C Base. She could also pilot MAC plane No.2. She was swallowed alive by Silver Bloome in episode 40. She is portrayed by Mieko Mita. - Member Momoi= *Full name: Momoi Haruko *Age: 18 *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Killed by Alien Atler The ninth M.A.C member. Like Junko, she mainly with communications. In episode 16, she was killed by Alien Atler while driving her car. She is portrayed by Kyoko Aradama. - Member Suzuki= *Full name: Unknown *Age: Unknown *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Sliced in half by Alien Tsuruk He was the first M.A.C member who been killed. He is a very willing guy. In episode 3, he was killed by Alien Tsuruk. - Member Kajita= *Full name: Ippei Kajita *Age: Unknown *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Swallowed alive by Silver Bloome He joined M.A.C team with Jun. He was skilled in piloting M.A.C plane No.2. He is portrayed by Takashi Asakura. - Member Shirato= *Full name: Jun Shirato *Age: 22 *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Swallowed alive by Silver Bloome After his girlfriend was killed by Alien Karly in episode 6, he joined the M.A.C team with Ippei. He was later killed by Silver Bloome in episode 40. He is portrayed by Masaharu Matsuzaka. - Member Kityama= *Full name: Yoji Kitayama *Age: Late 20s *Status: Alive A professional skier decided to join MAC after fighting Northsatan to protect The Goddess of Nike while on a boat to his ski tournament. He then broke his leg to Northsatan which then was healed by Alien Alpha. Kityama said he would have to leave MAC to join the ski tournament. Unlike most MAC members Kityama did not die as he left for the Auora Ski Tournament. - Member Matsuki= *Full name: Haruko Matsuki *Age: Unknown *Status: Deceased **Cause of death: Swallowed alive by Silver Bloome She is Haruko Momoi's older sister. She works on contacting. Sometimes she will appears in the battle. At the day of her birthday (episode 40), she was swallowed alive by Silver Bloome. She is portrayed by Tomoko Ai.}} Member Saburo *Full name: Saburo Sato *Age: Unknown *Satus: Alive He is a traveller and honorary MAC member. Saburo was given a temporary membership in MAC as he was needed to stop Bango. After Leo defeated Bango, Saburo bids farewell to everyone and departed to Himalayas to search for a Yeti. Armaments Wear * Wear: MAC uniforms have high durability and resistance to the heat and the cold. Despite this they can become weathered from battle. * Helmet: Has a built in communications system * Wristwatch Communicator (Name Unknown): A communicator device mounted in the form of a wrist watch. It is worn by off-duty personnel for immediate contact. Gallery MAC.png MAC members are handsome.png MAC concept.png|MAC uniform concept art a lady in battle.png MAC.jpg Untitled20151220212623.png Untitled20151220212954.png Untitled20151220212714.png Trivia *MAC is the only defense force to have every member (aside from Dan & Gen) killed. **Saburo Sato was also the third member of MAC not killed. However, he just a honorary member. **Kityama left MAC, but he is still alive. *MAC is the first attack team that was founded by an Ultra. *MAC's uniform was a modified ZAT uniform. *MAC was supposed found by a normal human named Tetsutaro Kawakami instead of Ultraseven's human form Dan Moroboshi (this character also was supposed portrayed by Kohji Moritsugu). However, Kohji refused as the people would mistake him for Dan. *In episode 14 of Ultraman Leo, it is mentioned by Kuroda that 8 other MAC members were killed by Antales. *In episode 22, it is mentioned by the communications department of MAC that 3 other MAC members were killed by Garron while another 16 were wounded and not only did the attack team suffered many casualties, it was also nearly destroyed by Garron and Littre after losing so many members. *The car manufacturing company Honda, designed the vehicles of MAC. Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Teams Category:Human characters Category:Attack Teams Category:Earth Defense Organizations Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ultraman Leo Characters